The present invention relates to a photographic lens and more particularly relates to a photographic lens with less distortion and also relates to a camera to which the photographic lens is assembled.
Conventionally, single lenses for a fixed-focus camera, F-number of which is large, have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection Nos. 199351/1988, 246713/1988 and 259108/1991.
However, the focal distance of the single lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 199351/1988 is 33 mm, and the total length of the single lens is 32 mm. Accordingly, the size of a camera to which the above lens is assembled is increased, so that the camera is not handy. On the other hand, when the focal distance is reduced and the field angle is increased, the distortion is sharply increased so that it exceeds 10%. In the case of the single lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 246713/1988, the field angle is approximately 60.degree., and when the lens is adopted to a Lica-size, the total lens length becomes about 35 mm that is long to handle the camera.
On the other hand, in the case of a single lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 259108/1991, the total lens length is short because it is used for a panorama size. However, the distortion of the lens exceeds 10%, and the astigmatism is increased at an intermediate field angle. Therefore, this lens is not desirable either.
As described above, a single lens with less distortion suitable for a small-size camera has not been provided up to now.